THe UNthinkable
by Deadly Wisteria
Summary: Did you ever wonder what went on in Pony's dreams well................
1. Flapping

*Hey Yay it worked it actually worked! Here it the story again. Please R&R again*  
Ok here we go!  
  
For some weird reason pony thought ya am good I have 11 I am good thanks to u dally he says dally then clapped for him and pony clapped for dally Dally then clapped for himself dally curtsied and pony laughed then dally said *w/ British accent* and the same to u sir! Pony then fell off the chair he was sitting in and rolled on the ground laughing hysterically then he snorted the way 1 of his teachers does. dally then quickly dialed 911 Pony just laughs then men in white suites come to Pony's house and they have shots He runs from the men in white suites wit shots screaming I'll never tell And flapping his arms Dally has sat down by now and he falls off the chair and laughs Pony somehow gets on a building roof he jumps off the building and lands on trampoline jumps off flapping his arms then yells ha I flew! and then he jumps off a cliff he is now rolling on ground so vigorously he rams into wall and blacks out when he comes around he realizes he is in an airplane with a mean clown next to him then the clown cracks a window and gets sucked out now he is falling and he falls right into the arms of the men in white suites with shots they take him to a hospital where he stabs the men in white suites wit there shots and he runs away flapping his arms he hits a pole and blacks out all of a sudden he wakes up in a burning church!!!!!!!  
  
And then he really wakes up. I would like to thank the church since she helped me write this. Hope you people like. 


	2. Dresses

Hey I am back with another dream!!!!!!!!! The Church did not help at all with this one. Please R&R.  
Hey pony! Johnny called after him. Pony was running from little children, and they were on fire!!!!!!!!!!! Johnny caught up with him and was like Pony what are you doing? I have been chasing you for around five minutes now didn't you hear me calling you. He turned around and instead of the little children running after him it was Soda, and he was wearing a skirt. Then when he turned around there were Dally and Steve. Dally was in a dress and Steve well Steve was warring a nightgown. Then Darry appeared and curtsied to Steve then asked Pony to dance but then they all disappeared and instead there were men in white suits with shots (they're back! ). Pony screamed and ran. He ended up in a Dairy Queen and Two- bit was there. All of a sudden his feet felt cold he looked down to find that he was standing in a giant bowl of ice cream. He hopped off while croaking and landed on an enlarged lily pad in the middle of a pond. He fell into the pond and started to drown, but then a blue corvette came and pushed him up to the surface. He then woke up in a cold sweat  
  
Hey sorry it's not as good as the last one but that's cause I couldn't think of anything better. Plz R&R. And for all the spelling errors blame my spell check : 


	3. Rodeo Clown

I am back with yet another bewildering dream. Tell me what you think  
There was Pony standing on horse at a rodeo. The rest of the gang was in clown outfits running around the arena. Except for Johnny who was riding a bull. (I have lots of respect for Johnny) Pony was showing off by doing tricks. The whole stadium was filled with people, but not just ordinary people. The people were men in white suits. (I will fit them in every dream. Don't ask) Pony jumped off the horse and landed on both feet. The men in white suits started clapping, but then the bull Johnny was riding started chasing Pony. Johnny was bucked off. He landed next to two bit who was flirting with the guy in the Minnie mouse outfit. (Although Two bit didn't know it was a guy) Now the rest of the gang was laughing at Two bit, and Pony was still being chased. Pony jumped over the ditch, and cleared the barrels. He was doing it better than his horse. All of a sudden Soda and the bull disappeared. But then they reappeared the bull dressed in a clown out fit, and Soda wearing nothing but a nose ring. Soda started dancing around miming picking flowers. By now Two bit had figured out that Minnie was a boy and was now running around crazily. Ponyboy started rolling on the ground laughing. The men in white suits surrounded him. Pony got up and started running. He began to grow bigger and bigger until he was the size of an elephant. He stomped on the men in white suits squashing them. He then woke up laughing.  
THE END  
  
* Please review* 


	4. Pepsi Penguin

*yay I am finally back sorry I was gone for so long but I have been busy with school* *Please R&R*  
Ponyboy? Someone was calling his name but how could they find me here he thought as he jumped off a pile of rocks and into the snow. It was a penguin and it was waddling up to him. The penguin had Dallys face but the rest looked like a penguin. The penguin/Dally was holding a Pepsi can. Ponyboy asked I thought you didn't like Pepsi Dall? The penguin /Dally replied your right I don't like Pepsi but this isn't just any Pepsi its diet caffeine free Pepsi. Diet caffeine free pony yelled! Whets the world coming to?! Then the penguin/Dally replied and I am not really Dally I am really Mickey Mouse! Then all of a sudden who ever it was I the penguin suite stepped out and it really was Mickey Mouse. Then the men in white suites came running up and grabbed Mickey by the arms and forced him into a straight jacket. This is the last time you are posing as a real person they said to Mickey as they dragged him off. Then standing behind Pony was tow bit He looked upset you mean Mickey Mouse isn't real. The men in white suites replied I am afraid not son. Then pony woke up to someone yelling the smurfs are coming the smurfs are coming  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Blue

*Guess what I already thought of a new dream it's amazing! Well any ways I would also like to make it known that I have changed my pen name from rebel- book-fan to Deadly Wisteria, and all my stories will be transferred under that name. I would also like to make known that Running will not be continued unless there is protest which I highly doubt there will be. Well with that said please R&R.*  
BLUE  
Smurfs? What Smurfs? Pony was sitting on his bed, and Soda was yelling from the kitchen to him "The Smurfs are coming! The Smurfs are coming, and the have their poisonous mushrooms!" Pony was in a daze and was very confused. All of a sudden Pony was flying! He looked over to see Darry's face right there. Darry was running with him in his arms. Darry carried Pony to the front door where Soda was waiting for them. Soda opened the door then screamed/yelled and shut the door fast. Once Soda got his breath back he started pacing. Pony looked at Darry with a bewildered look. Darry had the same expression. "What's wrong" Darry asked/demanded of Soda. Soda started to explain, but before he could three blue things burst through the door. "That's whets wrong" Soda yelled. The blue things were Smurfs/people but, one looked like Steve, the second one looked like Two Bit, and the third looked like Dally. Pony screamed. Darry yelled "quick run to the back door." All three of them ran, but when they got to the back door blocking the door was Johnny. He was holding a mushroom and a bottle of a turquoise liquid. The weird thing was Johnny didn't look like a Smurf. But then Johnny disappeared and in his place was Bob. He too had a mushroom and a bottle of a turquoise liquid. He began to walk toward Pony, Soda, and Darry. Darry grabbed Sodas Jacket and covered his elbow. Darry then smashed the window next the door, and Darry, Pony, and Soda jumped through it. Soda did a flip in the air, and hit the ground on both feet. The three of them started running again. They were just out of the front gate and into the street when a blue corvette came at them. Then Pony woke up screaming "why is everything blue?"!!!!!!!! 


End file.
